The God Slayer
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when you throw a god with new and uncontrollable powers into a young universe to have some fun? Hilarity and destruction ensues. Rated M for language, descriptive violence, and possible lemons.


**_The God Slayer_**

 _Fight The Power_

 _"For the last time! This! Is! Not! A! HUNDRED!"_

 _~Uzumaki Nakaru._

"HEY!"

Claire Harvey's cerulean eyes shot wide open in surprise as a deep rumble of a voice erupted from the back of her audience. She watched as a rather handsome redhead stood upon the top of his chair with perfect balance, the immeasurable flames in those grey orbs blazing uncontrollably. Adorning a blood red variation of the Little Garden's uniform, he hopped from the back of each chair between them from seat to seat, eventually becoming as far as three rows away from her.

"You can't just expel them because they were late one time!"

The dark skinned beauty at her side stepped up, delicate fingers flicked numerous bangs from her vision as she spoke out against him, obviously taking offense to his tone toward the blonde president. "How dare you speak to our queen like that?!" Liddy shouted at him. In that very instant, his entire expression fell. And then he was gone. If you blinked, you'd have missed it because he all but vanished. He was there one minute and gone the next. It was as if he simply ceased to exist.

 _"And just what, pray tell, are you gonna do about it?"_

The green haired girl physically jumped in her spot the very instant that cold and uncaring voice pressed against the back of her neck, sending chills up and down her spine like a bumpy roller coaster. Sinister scarlet slits met her gaze as she stared at the new student who'd just whispered back into existence behind her. Gasps of awe and surprise erupted from the student body at his magnificent display of speed as he caused Liddy to stumble physically and verbally. Crimson faded to grey as the teen turned to Claire, his fingers curling into fists as he formulated his words. His sentence made a few students faint.

"I'll fight you over their expulsion."

The audience as well as Harvey herself went dead silent at his proclamation.

"What is your name?"

He gave her a wide and toothy grin, closing his eyes in the process as he shoved a thumb into his chest, "Uzumaki Nakaru! Believe it!" The blonde smirked and scoffed at him, obviously amused at the fact he'd underestimated her. She looked him up and down, taking notice of the pearly white bracelet clipped around his wrist as she turned her stance to fully face him. "You know what?" The Uzumaki opened his eyes to look at her and watch her resolve flash across her features. "Fine. I'll fight you. But, if you lose, all three of you are expelled."

The boy smirked back at her and sparks flew.

 _(The Next Day…)_

 _"TEN!"_

The Invincible Queen stared at her adversary from across the battlefield, watching as his smile grew ever so slightly, as his fingers twitched in anticipation, and as his eyes dilated in excitement. Whilst she stood decked out in her dragoon-type Hundred, he was bare, equipped with comfortable looking navy colored pants and a long sleeve shirt along with a pair of open toed sandals and some strange forest green vest that had numerous cargo pockets. A necklace hung from around his neck, but it fell underneath so she couldn't see the charm.

 _"NINE!"_

Uzumaki Nakaru couldn't help it. He was _giddy_. Downright excited in fact. It was very rare when he was this happy, but when he did get all hyped up, it was for a _damn_ good reason. The seals laid out across his arms lay dormant as LiZA counted the timer down. For now. All those weapons and skills he'd acquired over the years were just itching to be used. He could feel his tenant pounding against her cage, just as excited as him. He couldn't necessarily go all out against the poor girl. But, he was definitely gonna make her understand why she should never hold back against him. Before the countdown began, the Harvey girl told him, she'd hold back and not use her full body armament against him.

You know damn well what his goal is.

 _"EIGHT!"_

Kisaragi Hayato stared intently at the two from the stands, sweating bullets when he felt their auras grow, as they became big enough for him to touch without moving from his seat.

 _"SEVEN!"_

The rest of the audience laid in wait from the potentially spectacular battle to come.

 _"SIX!"_

 ** _"Would you like to use some of my chakra?"_** , the biju asked from within the seal. **_"Or are you going to use that infernal Infinite whatever-the-fuck?"_**

 _"FIVE!"_

The carrot top snorted out a small laugh at her choice of words before composing himself and thinking it over.

 _"FOUR!"_

"I got it."

 _"THREE!"_

 ** _"Don't get all flustered from those big boobs of hers, got it?"_**

 _"TWO!"_

"W-what?!", he shouted suddenly, drawing confusion from the audience and his adversary. "What do you mean don't get flustered from her big boobs?!"

A rose pink flush slid across Claire's features as she listened to the redhead talk to himself. She looked down at her impressive and flattering chest, staring at it for all but a moment before raising her gaze back up to her opponent, watching as he calmed himself and slid into a stance reminiscent to that of a track runner.

 _"ONE!"_

"SONIC BOOST!"

A big and bright cerulean aura encompassed his form even as she raised her cannons to defend and assault him. And then he took off. Blasting toward her faster than the untrained eye could see, Nakaru switched tactics, phase two of his plan coming to fruition as he exited the hedgehog boost behind Harvey. Thin wisps of blue energy swirled into existence within his palm, spiraling up to a formidable size in an instant, just as the queen realized where he was. When next he opened his mouth to speak, she found his whisper utterly deafening, the name of his technique chilling her to the bone.

 _"Rasengan."_

The ball of unknown energy slammed into the small of her back with all the force of a freight train. She felt rather than saw her variable suit rip and tear just above her rear, somehow allowing her to retain her modesty as the blonde silently screamed in protest, feeling as the subsequent blast melded flesh and bone together. Nothing but the _air itself_ rocketed her into the other side of the main colosseum, scattering dust and debris randomly as Claire clashed against the hard cement brutally.

She did not get up.

The crowd was at the edge of their seats, awaiting for the Invincible Queen's triumphant comeback. The dust cloud cleared and all eyes witnessing became the size of saucers. The cocky and regal girl lay upon the ground, unconscious with her deactivated Century Armament beside her. The whispers were next to flutter into the air.

"Oh my god."

"He didn't even use his Hundred…

"He's so strong."

"Is he single?"

Nakaru didn't hear any of them because he was too busy staring at his opponents downed form. Too busy watching her newly acquired wound. Blood spurted.

And his eyes.

Got.

Really.

Big.

 _Flash Step._

If you blinked, you'd have missed it. The victor crossed the battlefield instantaneously in one step, dropping to his knees beside the busty blonde bombshell. Silver eyes widened, staring at the bleeding girl as his fingers twitched, edging toward her.

"Don't touch her!"

Disregarding Liddy, the Uzumaki performed a single hand sign, closing his eyes and re-opening them, giving this new world a taste of senjutsu.

 _Of Sage Mode._

Those horizontal bars he called pupils stared down at her, golden irises glowing as he placed his bare hands inches above the part of her body that came into contact with the rasengan that he may have put too much chakra into by accident.

 _Not again._

Flexing his tanned fingers, he allowed his godly powers to finally get put to use for something other than goofing around after so long.

 _It was an accident… But, this time I have the power to fix it._

Her split spine that would've no doubt crippled the poor girl for the rest of her life snapped back into place, resetting itself in a matter of moments as if it were never ripped to shreds in the first place. Torn flesh and muscle tissue stitched itself back together before Liddy and Erica's very eyes as they stepped up to stop him from inflicting any further damage to their president. All excess blood evaporated into the atmosphere as the redhead flipped her around, holding Claire in his arms.

She remained unmoving.

 ** _A/N: Sorry this chapter seemed a little fast-paced for some of your guys' liking, but, I promise it won't be as much in the future. With that said, enjoy the preview!_**

 _He was at his limit._

 _He held her within his arms as he fell to his knees atop the remains of the Little Garden. Soft, silver eyes teared up as he looked on, watching as the Savages tore what was left apart, ripping and tearing and bending and breaking everything. They left nothing behind under the command of the Hunters. Everything burned around the Uzumaki as numerous Trenta classes surrounded him, soon followed by their leader._

 _"How does it feel?" He said. "Doesn't feel nice, huh? To have everything stripped away from you, being powerless to do anything about it. That's what you get for messing with us."_

 _Nakaru shook as he bent over her, mourning his loss. Then, he placed her upon the ground gently, rising as he walked past her. He kept his head down even as his fingers curled, his hands balling into fists. The Hunter leader tilted his head to the side at his actions, sharp and bloodied teeth glinting in the blaze. "Oh? Something you wanted to say, worn?" A flash of energy flashed over his form but quickly fizzled out at his words._

 _"You mad cuz that stupid and worthless bitch of yours died? Oh well, just another squashed ant to throw down the hole."_

 _"You..._

 _Glowing yellow low eyes regarded him quizzically as he inched forward, his limbs spasming erratically with ever movement he made._

 _"You finally gonna come at me with your full power, runt? Or are you just that weak like her?"_

 _He could feel them banging at the cage, anger and rage fueling their actions. He could feel their very emotions; how they wanted to rip him apart piece by piece. And he felf the same way._

 _"You have no idea what you've just done."_

 _"Oh?" He spoke, savage juices dripping from his lips. "And what have I done, exactly?"_

 _When the shinobi raised his gaze, he knew exactly what he'd done wrong._

 _Sinister scarlet slits stared him down as an ethereal cloak of golden brilliance spawned over him. "You." He started as he turned the seal placed upon his abdomen. Paws, legs, and teeth sharpened to a point flashed into existence around him. He could do nothing but count those massive golden tails as the Uzumaki stalked toward him._

 _As God landed and decided to finally help humanity._

 _"Just pissed me off."_

 _He had only one those as the world burned white._

 _'I have blundered.'_


End file.
